<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vegas, Baby by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046742">Vegas, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee'>Cas_s_Honeybee</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994'>Dgray3994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blame it on Singer Series [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Dean's a grandmother?, F/M, Ghosties, Jai swears a lot, it's Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hunt in Vegas, at their regular family breakfast, a few strange things happen at once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female charcters, Sam Winchester/ Original Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blame it on Singer Series [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vegas, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Las Vegas… the biggest little city… blah, blah, blah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jai held her fork loosely between her pointer and thumb, letting it swing like a pendulum as she rolled her eyes, sighing loudly at Dean who sat across from her grumbling under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his own fault -- the hangover he was sporting -- because even after all these years he still hadn’t learned that there’s no way in hell he’d ever win a shot-for-shot with Gwen, but that’s Dean for ya, the problem was… Jai still had to deal with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the fork, letting it clang against the plate, which got a cringe from Dean and a confused look from Gwen. Jai slipped her fingers together, interlocking them tightly as she pressed her forehead against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your deal?” Dean mumbled, which only got her to give him a little shake. “Come on, feisty, we’re in Vegas, live a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I’ve lived enough,” she glanced up and smirked sarcastically. “I know you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he grimaced, sitting back as he turned his attention to Sam, who was grinning as he worked on his egg white omelet. “Little help here, Sammy?” But Sam only raised his hands, averted his eyes, and continued right on smiling. Dean hmmphed and turned back to Jai. “So, what did you two find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean while you and Sam were checking out the casinos?” Jai snarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were doing recon,” Dean snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, coz slots and sluts are definitely your thing.” She turned her sights to Gwen. “Wanna tell the man what we found?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The West Gate has an Elvis haunting,” Gwen perked up, which only got Jai to shake her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And an award-winning steak house,” Jai added, shrugging her shoulders. “Which sounds fucking fantastic right now.” Dean furrowed his brow, staring right at her as if her comment shocked him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to be so vulgar?” He blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jai sat up, the smile fading from her face as she glanced at Gwen before turning back to the green eyes that stared her down. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the mouth of a sailor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had my mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sailor but that’s neither here nor there. What is wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re promiscuous, so unlady like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” Jai elbowed the man beside her, whose wide eyes were locked on his brother as his mouth hung open. “Slap him for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned, “and violence is unbecoming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fucking Christ, please make him stop,” Jai huffed before sitting back in the seat. “Is this some sort of joke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean placed his hand over his heart. “Using the Lord’s name in vain. Who raised you? Heathens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is not funny anymore,” Jai glared at Gwen expecting her to do something but she only sat there. “What the hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, refrain from using such language, young lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Dean!” She pushed the chair back and stood, only to notice that no one around her was moving. Every single other body in the building had gone completely still. “Okay, what the actual hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young lady,” and that sounded so weird coming from Dean’s mouth, especially since it was more grandmothery than manly, “would you please sit and listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure?” Jai was curious now. She pulled the seat closer, licked her lips and leaned in to look over the face of her oldest frenemy. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachelle De La Garande.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s definitely a Vegas name, what are you doing in my… </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>open</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. Dean. Open. Right. Remind me to tell him that when this is all done. He’ll be thrilled.” Jai drew in a deep breath. “So, spill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to leave, you and your friends. There’s something evil in this place, something from the very depths of hell. It traps souls, locks us here, and feeds off us. I can feel you, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>man, the two of you have seen hell itself, and those two,” Dean’s eyes moved to Sam and Gwen, “while they’ve been touched, their souls are still bright enough to be saved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks,” she frowned, “I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t understand, it’s drawn to them, to those like them, and it’s coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just got here, how’s it coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already told you. It’s drawn here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can save you if you just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO, you have to leave. Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, um, well, you gotta let him go or I can’t get any of them the hell out of here.” Dean reached out, put his hand on hers, and closed tightly around it, so much so that she flinched. “Gonna have to let go, lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you calling lady?” Dean growled, yanking his hand back. Jai slid the chair back, glanced around at the people now moving and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we gotta go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go where, we just started eating.” He’s scowl grew deeper, and Gwen tilted her head just a bit to the side, confusion written all over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m done and I’m telling you we gotta go right fucking now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language,” Dean snipped in an offended old-lady tone, then blinked when Gwen and Sam both dropped their forks to stare at him completely dumbfounded. Dean shook his head, looked around at the people that surrounded them as if they were about to attack, then met Jai’s eyes. “Yep, she’s right, we gotta go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he got up, hauling ass from the restaurant, shadowed closely by Jai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen slowly slipped her coat on while Sam dabbed at his lips with the napkin letting it drop to the plate when he was done before they stood and followed the pair out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think that was?” Sam whispered as they passed onlookers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” but Gwen had her phone out and an app pulled up measuring electro-magnetic energy. It was off the charts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean? Language?” Sam shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen just grinned. “Maybe it’s the hangover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping outside onto the strip, Sam smirked when he saw Jai and Dean over by the edge of the sidewalk talking, Jai’s arms waving around as she talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he drew in deeply, raising a brow in Gwen’s direction, “it is Vegas.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>